


How to get your siblings together

by NotLaxusDreyar



Series: Batboys in the manor [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tim Needs Sleep, batfam, batfam in the manor, dick is a little frustrated with his siblings, implied jayroy, jason needs food, just a little, no bruce bc i cant write bruce, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLaxusDreyar/pseuds/NotLaxusDreyar
Summary: All the boys are in the manor, and they stumble together in their own ways





	How to get your siblings together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the bullshit

Jason was in the kitchen of the manor, making himself a sandwich or something. Music was blasting through headphones that were way too loud on his ears. Someone could literally walk up behind him, steal the table, run out, and he wouldn't notice.

It started when Dick got into the kitchen, despite the rules that clearly stated he wasn't allowed in the kitchen, ever, because of the microwave incident*.

"Are you listening to Fall Out Boy?" Dick asked incredulously.

Jason paused his music, took off his headphones and stared at Dick. "Damn straight." He snorted. "Not. Anyway, what do you want, Dick? I'm busy." Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really? It looks like you're making a sandwich and listening to music that's half a decade old." Jason glared. "Actually, I was messaging Roy. He's.. busy." His gaze flickered for a second, eyes filling with worry before he snapped his head back at Dick, who decided that Jason would hate him interfering in his business and instead said "I got bored. Babs is on some mission and B's on patrol."

Jason went back to his sandwich. "So? The Demon and Tim are unavailable too?"

Right on cue, Tim stumbled into the kitchen. He blinked slowly, as if to remember where he was. Jason looked at him. "Um, Timbo, when was the last time you slept?" Tim rubbed his face and reached for the coffee machine. Only he severely underestimated where it was and somehow ended up almost falling flat on his face, if Dick didn't catch him at the last second. 

Tim opened his mouth to answer Jason. "I don't know, what day is it?" He straightened up, brushed off himself for no apparent reason, and checked his phone's calendar. Wait, where did his phone come from? Didn't matter. "November 3rd?" Huh. That meant he hadn't slept in.. eighty-seven hours. Whoops.

Dick and Jason peered at him suspiciously. "Tim? Was it less than twenty-four hours?" Tim grinned sheepishly. "Try more than seventy-two?" Various groans and sounds of disappointment came from the two men in front of him. "Have you at least eaten in the last twelve hours?" Tim tried to make himself as small as possible, which wasn't hard with the two over-six-feet-tall men towering over him. "I think I had breakfast yesterday?" More sounds of disappointment. "Tim!"

"What has Drake done now?"

"Oh no."

While many would think it was Dick or Bruce that cared the most about how much Tim was eating or sleeping, it was actually Damian and Jason. Damian because apparently if Tim was not sleeping or eating enough, he couldn't be of any use in the field. Everyone knew that Tim had started growing on Damian, and the boy was in denial about 'accepting his existence'. Jason was much more simple. Tim was basically his favorite brother and Jason cared about him. It wasn't that Dick and Bruce didn't care, they just thought maybe Tim was mature enough to take care of himself. Clearly, Dick was going to have to re-think some things.

Dick was quick to answer Damian with a frantic "Nothing! We were just talking about... bacon!"

Jason shook his head. "No, we were talking about tennis." He turned to Dick. "Tennis is more believable."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter as I am here simply for food and will be leaving as soon as possible."

Jason glared at him. "Yeah, well brat, guess what, some of us don't want to be here either, and are just here because Alfred says 'No taking injuries outside the manor' and something about getting shot and shit you guys didn't know that I'm going to go kill myself now be right back."

Dick's face contorted into something consisting of worry, slight irritation and much concern. "Jay, you got shot?" It was then that he looked down and realised how Jason was putting much less pressure on his left leg than his right- enough to be subtle, but enough for Dick to notice.

"No."

"So you won't mind if I kick you in the shin?"

"Maybe I got a little shot."

"Jaybird!" Dick exclaimed in exasperation.

"What? I didn't want you to be you and make a big deal about it so I just.. didn't tell you." The two began to bicker about things that nobody else really cared about so lets move on to Tim.

Tim was asleep. On the floor. He had collapsed at some point in the useless argument. Passed out was a more appropriate word, boy hadn't slept for three days.

"Tim!"

"Oh my-"

"Tt, imbacile."

Jason was probably the most helpful in this situation, throwing water on Tim's (basically dead) face. Tim blinked groggily. "Wh-"

Dick stood up and spoke dramatically. "Boys, this is a problem. I am calling an emergency brothers movie-bonding-something." In the corner of his eye, he saw Damian trying to sneak away and yelled, "You too Dami!" Damian sighed.

Jason shuffled sideways a little bit, attempting to get out too, but Damian anticipated this and had blocked the exit with a mindset of 'If I have to suffer so do you' which Jason picked up on and huffed, but stopped moving.

Dick continued. " In the few days that I left you all alone you've been shot, Jason, literally not slept the whole time I was gone, Tim, and what I can only assume is threataning to murder Tim a few times, Damian. This is a disaster and we must fix it."

"With movie night?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Don't worry Dick, trying anything for the first time is hard."

"Quiet, Jay."

A few minutes of silence until, "I GOT IT!"

Cue the falling sandwich and the Jason trying to catch it which ended up with him twisting himself, somehow tripping Damian and all of them falling into a heap of limbs on the floor. 

"Ow."

"Sorry, you guys, but listen! Big hero 6!"

"That took you ten minutes?"

"Hush, Tim."

"Um, guys? Bullet hole? Anyone?"

Damian untangled himself from the pile, stood up and dusted himself off. Dick helped Jason get off Tim, who seemed to be a little dead from the ordeal.

Ugh, the mess.

"So, movie night?"

**Author's Note:**

> *see 'The Microwave is on FIRE'


End file.
